


Gilderoy's Plight

by Buio_Angelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, God why did I write this, I change my mind I'm not gonna write smut, M/M, Plot gets worse over time, this is wrong on so many levels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buio_Angelo/pseuds/Buio_Angelo
Summary: Self-cest and attempt at humour.Also student-teacher relationship, sort of.Gilderoy accidentally got sent to the past, what does he do? Screw himself, of course!However, Lockhart was a right bastard with debts in his moral vault, and Gilderoy got obliviated... Again.It was the first time he got turned into a girl, though...





	Gilderoy's Plight

They said afterwards that the accident was due to incompetent maintenance. The sleep-deprived healer who failed to notice that the pretty hourglass charm was actually a time-turner was promptly fined and fired. Didn't stop her from becoming a Daily-Prophet-Headline, multi-magazine sensation, though. Gossip is that she moved abroad due to hundreds of hate-mail received per day from heartbroken middle-aged women and if you know who to contact, you could trade half of your scalp with hair attached, with one of the various miscellaneous poisons she gets from the mail.

But we'll leave that till later. Let's take a look at the victim of the incident, AKA Order of Merlin, Third Class, yadda yadda yadda, five times Witch Weekly's most charming smile award winner, AKA Gilderoy Lockhart, first.

* * *

Gilderoy feel headfirst onto a king-sized bed with silk covers, startling the prone figure in it. The figure scrambled for its wand. 'Don- don't move! Move and I- I'll, Obliviate you!' Gilderoy squinted at the figure. Luscious golden-bronze curls, a familiar set of immaculate plucked eyebrows, high cheekbones, proud chin... Gorgeous! Which means, the figure could only be...

'Me?' Gilderoy breathed.

The newly-identfied Gilderoy Lockhart, let's call him Lockhart, still training his wand on Gilderoy, scooted backwards and examined him. 'Well, a fan! I'm flattered, truly... But you do realize you're taking it a little bit too far... How did you get my hair for the polyjuice? I'm afraid I must ask you to leave--' Lockhart trailed off with a gasp.

'Yes, I'm, um, really you,see,' Gilderoy gulped. Lockhart's eyes trailed the motion appreciatively, then snapped back to his face, horrified. 'I think- I think I took a time-turner to get here...' 'No, no, no! Your face!' Lockhart gestured wildly. 'There!' He whipped out a mirror and held it in front of Gilderoy's face. Gilderoy paled. 'Dear me! How did it get here? Pimple removing cream, pimple removing cream quick!'


End file.
